


nsfw good omens art XXVIII

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Shibari, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), pierced crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: art done for They're Switches, Bitches!explicit nsfw art below. proceed with care.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	nsfw good omens art XXVIII

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
